My Puppet
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: During the time under Malik's control Joey doesn't have any memories of a kiss that taken place. Malik on the other hand does and wish to help him remember again.


****

Arashi: Since Marik has been shelter for most of his life as a child this idea pop in mind. Who was the first person he kiss? This is completely Au and possibility of ooc. This is also a request fic for DarkAngel048.

I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.

Summary: During the time under Malik's control Joey doesn't have any memories of a kiss that taken place. Malik on the other hand does and wish to help him remember again.

* * *

My Puppet

Lavender eyes furrow in thought as the young Egyptian blond leans against the wall. Across from him stood his closest Rare Hunter and brother, Rashid. The silent man wonder what's on his master's mind. A small voice corrects him, 'Little brother not master.'

"Is something bothering you, Malik?" Rashid question unable to stop himself.

Malik gaze at him for a few minutes before grabbing the gold millennium rod in his hands. He ask suddenly a strange idea coming in his mind. He ask not answering the question his brother ask him. "Where is Jounouchi?"

"Tied to the chair Master?" Rashid answers seeing the young man nod leaving his office with rod on hand.

Malik walks towards the room Jounouchi has been tied up for a few hours already. He smirks hearing that voice snaps at him. "I know you are there Malik! Show yourself like a man and fight me fair!"

That mouth of his could be good for other things. Malik shakes his head at the thoughts his mind are directing on him. He raise the rod having Jounouchi as his puppet once more. He whispers softly, "Have you been good my puppet?"

"No master." The dull tone answers.

Malik raise a brow then ask with mock curiosity. "Why is that my Puppet?"

"I been waiting for you to come and strangle you once I'm free, master." the fire he enjoys from the blond emerges getting Malik to smirk.

Malik now curious of something he seen people do. Kissing. He never truly kiss anyone before. What does it feel like? He shakes his head regaining more control over the blond who stares blankly at him. He grimace if he wants to kiss his puppet he rather see emotions. He shrugs his shoulders trying to get rid of the thought.

He decide to go with it. He gently kiss the blond never quite releasing his hold of the rod on his mind. He didn't expect the blond to kiss him back. Malik gasp feeling electricity running through his veins. Heat flush his cheeks feeling rather embarrass. He pulls away seeing the blond emerging more smirking roguishly getting his blush to darken. He straightens up ordering Jounouchi its time to trap the pharaoh.

* * *

-couple months after Battle city-

Malik walks around Domino getting ready to hang out with the blond who once control. Jounouchi rather wary of him didn't remember the sweet kiss. Malik still has dreams of kissing the blond again. He couldn't help but be rather disappointed hearing the news. He never brought it up. It hurts at times knowing he's near by wish to have that same kiss again.

He blinks hearing his name being called. "Malik over here."

He glance to see Jounouchi run towards him with a small smile that borders on embarrassed. He replies quickly, "Sorry for being late had a few things to do."

The blond Egyptian nods smiling. He ask Jounouchi softly. "Jou can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" the blond ask staring at the one time enemy curiously.

Running his fingers through his messy hair, Malik ask softly. "Can I have a small kiss?"

Jounouchi blanch tilting his head waiting for him to continue. "I never really kiss anyone and wondering what its like."

Finding the request rather odd Jounouchi nods showing he's willing to help. He didn't expect the soft lips to kiss him. He lightly runs his tongue on the other's lower bottom lip feeling sparks rolling through his body at the touch. Strange enough memories of being kiss by Malik appears in his mind. The actions along with the vulnerable emotion at that time makes his heart speed up.

He pulls away looking at Malik who gaze down bashfully. "Why did you say anything?" He whispers earning a shock look.

"You remember?" Malik ask almost hopefully."

Jounouchi nods smiling at the other. Malik blush slightly shifting at his spot not expecting the blond to ask. "Want to go on a date with me say Friday night?"

Malik smiles answering the blond. "I would like that."

* * *

**Arashi: Completely au and seem I made Malik a bit ooc. *sighs* I really hope not but working on a different angle for him. Please read and review.**


End file.
